We Met in the Library
by The Tickled Pear
Summary: During an unexpected meeting with the wizard Hermione trusts the least, he confesses his undying love. To believe or not believe.


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A brunette was sitting alone at a table in the library, her nose buried in a book. It was the beginning of the summer and school was over. Twenty three year old Hermione Granger was sitting at a desk reading a Danielle Steele novel when she heard a knock at the door. Hermione had been granted permission to come to the library over the summer, and was allowed to use a private room in the back of the library. She sighed and went over to open the door  
  
"Hello, Granger." said a voice that she recognized as Malfoy's  
  
Hermione groaned. 'Why is he here. Haven't I suffered enough?' She simply laughed. "What brings you here? I thought you were supposed to be locked in your lifeless manor, and terrorizing your house elves?"  
  
To her surprise Draco laughed with her. "I should be saying the same to you. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your little boyfriends?  
  
"And I could ask the same of you. Where are Crabbe and Goyle? Have they finally learned to read?"  
  
"Yes, now they manage to read and speak in sentences."  
  
"Well, isn't that something. Now they just to need to be capable of coherent thought."  
  
"Yes, I suppose  
  
"I suppose that you should be leaving."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay right here."  
  
"And your purpose for disrupting the peace is?" she leaned against the doorway.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
She watched as he walked into the room. Had he actually gained some muscle mass since she last saw him? "Malfoy, I'm going to ask you to reveal your mysterious reason for being here."  
  
Draco pouted in a very unmalfoylike behavior. "But I don't want to."  
  
"Isn't that too bad. I guess being pampered your entire life makes you a very stubborn child."  
  
Draco smirked. "Let's say that I'm pampered, then what's your reason of being so pigheaded?"  
  
"The same answer as to how much brain's between your ears, none."  
  
"What would you say if I said I have fallen head over heels for you?"  
  
"I'd say- What?!" she asked, caught off guard.  
  
"I said, what would you say if I said I have fallen head over heels for you?"  
  
She involuntarily took a step closer. "I'd say that you are lying through your teeth."  
  
"Really now and I thought you'd be thrilled. I know for a fact that you did have a little thing for me," said Draco, still smiling.  
  
"And your unreliable resource is who?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"This." Draco pulled out a piece of parchment that had a love poem to Draco. It was in her handwriting.  
  
"I didn't.... Where'd you get this?" she gently pulled it from his hand.  
  
Draco shrugged. "You were sitting in potions class one day. I saw you writing something, and then crumple it up. So, I decided to see what you wrote."  
  
"For any particular reason? If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that you liked me."  
  
"I told you before, I am madly in love with you," Draco said, his arms crossed.  
  
"And I told you before, I don't believe you. Give me a good reason why I should."  
  
Draco grinned. "You're supposed to be a smart witch. Figure it out yourself."  
  
She bit her lip, staring at the blonde. "Let's just say I'm not as smart as I make myself out to be. Why don't you help me along, and explain why I should believe this nonsense."  
  
"Ok let's see." Draco said tapping his forehead. "I know," he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
Now she took a step back. "Okay, let's all laugh. We fooled the mudblood. Haha. Let's bring out the hidden cameras."  
  
Draco cocked his head. "This isn't a trick, Granger."  
  
"Is it a joke then? Because it's not funny."  
  
"Am I laughing? This isn't a joke," Said Draco pointing to himself.  
  
"And how am I supposed to know that? My entire time at Hogwarts all you could do was insult me and make fun of my friends and I, and you actually expect me to believe you now?"  
  
Draco nods.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now I can't go and tell you all of my secret. If you're a good girl, I'll tell you sometime soon."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Malfoy. I don't appreciate it."  
  
"I'm not patronizing and if you'll excuse me. I have an important meeting soon," said Draco and walked out of the library.  
  
'He makes me so angry! How could he say so many things he obviously does not mean?'  
  
Another voice said in her mind. "How do you know he doesn't mean it?"  
  
'Because it's Malfoy that's why. He didn't exactly give me a reason why I should.'  
  
'He did kiss you.'  
  
'I bet it's all some stupid joke.'  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated scream and pushed her thoughts away. She picked up her things, and walked out of the room, glancing around to make sure he wasn't there. She smacked her forehead. 'Great, now I'm being paranoid.' She fixed the strap on her leather side bag, and walked to the fire to Floo back to her flat  
  
When Hermione reached her flat, she jumped onto to her couch face first. She heard a soft hoot at the window. She walked over and string that held the parchment to the snow owl's leg. She smiled at the note, written by her two best friends, Ron and Harry. They asked her to meet them at a snarky new bar the next day. She laughed at their use of the word 'snarky'. She wasn't much of a drinker, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
She quickly whipped a pen from her purse, and then scribbled a reply note. It basically said, "Yes, I'll go." She tied it back to the owl's leg, and went to retrieve the ice cream. Hermione popped the toffee ice cream into her mouth. She savored the taste, and flopped on the couch to watch TV. She flipped through a few channels before settling on a depressing Made- for-TV movie.  
  
Hermione was so glad, when the Ministry finally allowed her to introduce a prototype MagiT.V, now nearly every wizard family owned one. Except for maybe the Malfoys, or rather Malfoy. Lucius had been sent off to Azkaban and Narcissa was in St. Mungos. Draco was the only one left.  
  
Hmpf, her blood boiled just thinking about him. She tried to turn her mind from the Draco issue to the movie. She had to find out what the teenage mom with HIV would do after her mother came back into her life. She was trying to concentrate on the movie, but her heavy eyelids kept on closing. A soft tapping woke her up the next morning.  
  
She groaned but sat up. "What do you want?" she asked, more to herself.  
  
A voice laughed from outside the window. "I don't know, how about a kiss?"  
  
She went to the window, surprised. "Let's not." She briefly looked at herself, finding the same clothes she had on yesterday. She swore, but opened the window and told him to go to the door. Draco came in, in a hurry, and scattered all her documents.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Staring at her now mixed up report. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower. I'll clean these up later. Watch TV or something. Make yourself something to eat."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione startled. "You're actually letting me stay. No hexes, shouting, or throwing objects?"  
  
"Have you ever woken up in the same clothes you wore yesterday? I want to take a shower, not bother myself with hexing or object throwing."  
  
"Women," Draco huffed.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in just a bit." she rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey I never said you could eat my food!" Hermione shouted at the eating Draco.  
  
"Yes, you did. Someone's out of it."  
  
"No I didn't, this is exactly why I couldn't trust you about what you said yesterday," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I'll quote, 'Watch TV or something. Make yourself something to eat.' That counts as telling me I could eat your food."  
  
"Eh..." Hermione laughed nervously. "Well, I was half asleep. You should know better then to think I would actually let you eat my food."  
  
"What's done is done. Want some? Pancakes..." he held a forkful out to her.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Excuse me? You invite me in, and then you kick me out? Please explain. Maybe I will too."  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather not deal with you now or ever."  
  
"You make me sad," he pouted, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Hermione headed to the phone and started dialing the number for the wizard police.  
  
"Mione, please. I'm going, I'm going," he said, smirking.  
  
"Don't call me, Mione," said Hermione, while turning around to face him. She stood rooted to the spot, and he left.  
  
She sighed, once again. He wasn't being half the git he was back in Hogwarts, but he was still Malfoy. What exactly had made her invite him in? Hermione started to pick up the scattered documents, when she noticed she was late for work.  
  
"Oh, shit." she hurriedly grabbed her leather side bag from the table she had left it, and apparated to work.  
  
She ran into the room and apologized to Mr. Weasley, for being late. He nodded at her, and she walked into her cluttered office. She looked at the messages tacked onto her desk, and began to read them. The first one stated, "Miss Granger, please finish the report on cell phones by Wednesday." Another said, "Miss Granger, have you started the report on muggle clothing?"  
  
She sighed. Muggle fashion wasn't exactly at the top of her list of priorities. She buzzed for her secretary, Joanne. "Coffee. Black. Two and half sugars." she said, as the squat black woman walked into her office.  
  
However, Ginny believed that this would be the next trendsetter. Ginny had become quite the designer. Then Hermione laughed, that was the greatest understatement of the century. Ginny was one of the top designers in the wizarding world.  
  
All of her friends were successful. Harry, working in the Department of Mysteries. Ron, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, who had won their first Quidditch World Cup in nearly two centuries. Draco, but he wasn't her friend, was the owner of a broomstick making company. She scowled at the thought of Draco. Muttering to herself of ways to kill him. She heard a knock on the door, expecting Joanne back.  
  
"Set it on the desk, please, Jo." A distinctly male laugh answered her. Draco Malfoy's.  
  
Hermione froze. 'No it couldn't be.' She peeked a look behind her.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
Hermione groaned in response. 'Why me? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this?' She frowned at Draco. "What do you want?" She paused. "You know what? I don't care what you're here for."  
  
Draco smiled. "I would've thought you'd relish the distraction from this dreadfully Hermione smiled back to Draco's surprise. "So you admit, you're only a distraction. Nothing more."  
  
"That was an interpretation, my dear, not an admission."  
  
Hermione sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Just visiting. Wanted to talk." he leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Well if you hadn't noticed. I'm really busy right now," Hermione said pointing to her papers.  
  
"Really? What's to do, my industrious girl? Paperwork? Filing? Loving?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
She fought the urge to slap him and said, "For your information, I do reports on muggle items that we could use in the wizarding world. Although I'm pretty sure you don't have any, the phone, and television were brought here all due to moi."  
  
"For your information, Malfoy Manor is equipped with the latest technology."  
  
Hermione brightened. "Really? Are they working ok? Anything that you would like to be fi" She stopped and blushed. She always did get to enthusiastic about her job.  
  
"No, they are fine, but what really needs to be fixed are the holes in my heart that you have created. You hurt me oh-so-badly yesterday."  
  
Her blush quickly vanished. "I know you don't love me, so stop it! Besides, I didn't hurt you yesterday," Hermione huffed.  
  
He chuckled. "Can you see into my heart? I think not. I told you my deepest secret, and all you did was doubt my authenticity."  
  
Hermione snorted. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Hermione was about to hex Malfoy, when Mr. Weasley called her to come to his office. She walked past him. "I'll be waiting here." she heard him say as she walked to the largest office in this section of the department.  
  
Hermione ignored him and entered Mr. Weasley's office.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, taking a seat in a large leather armchair.  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to introduce your new partner, Blaise Zabini. Even though you haven't said anything, I know that you have too much work to do." Arthur Weasley said and pointed to Blaise.  
  
She found herself smiling at the extremely attractive wizard. He had sleek, jet black hair, and even through his robes she could see the nicely toned muscles. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Blaise answered.  
  
He shook her hand, and she gazed into his azure colored eyes. "By the way, Mr. Weasley, if a visitor comes to my office, could you tell me who it is first?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked confused, but nodded. "Now, show Blaise what he has to do. You know the ropes."  
  
She led him back to her office, where Draco was sitting in her chair, leafing through a few files. "That's Draco. He was uninvited."  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? This is the important meeting you had to go to?" Blaise asked thoroughly shocked.  
  
"Yes. And this was yours?" Draco eyed Blaise suspiciously.  
  
"Well yes-" Blaise hesitated due to the death glare his best friend was giving him. "I'm Hermione's new partner."  
  
"Oh, really. Since when did we take an interest in muggle artifacts?" Draco continued.  
  
"Ever since I took a course in muggle studies at the University..."  
  
"Ah, well. Pull up a seat, you two." Draco said.  
  
Hermione sat in the chair farthest from Draco and Blaise took the one in the middle. She glared at Draco. "You act as if this is your workplace."  
  
Draco laughed. "Don't I wish it was."  
  
"Could you please leave now?" Hermione said frowning.  
  
"But you two obviously enjoy my company. Right, Blaise?"  
  
Blaise grinned. "Oh no, I'm not going to get involved in this conversation."  
  
"The man has spoken. I think I'll stay. Don't worry, I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm here."  
  
Hermione started to pick up her phone and dialed frantically. "Yes security. There is a pervert who is harassing me." Hermione listened to the answer. "Yes, thank you. He has blond hair and is sitting in my office."  
  
Draco sat up a little straighter. "And I have dazzling gray eyes, and fantastic teeth, and also a very long-"  
  
He was suddenly grabbed from behind. The security guard then proceeded to drag him out of the building.  
  
"Nothing will be able to separate us. I'll be back, my love!" he shouted, laughing like the mad man he was.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, now I can get back to work."  
  
The rest of the day went pretty quickly. Hermione showed Blaise what his assignments would be and then she went to go meet Ginny for dinner, about the muggle clothing.  
  
She apparated home after eating, and showered. She pulled on a somewhat conservative set of light blue robes, and waited for Harry and Ron to pick her up for their little excursion to the new bar.  
  
She was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts a History, when she heard a thud in her fireplace.  
  
"Oof, Harry get off of me, I'm not a bloody- why, hello, Hermione." Ron said, while scrambling out of said fireplace.  
  
A/N: We hope that the saying is right that two heads are better then one. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
